Silent Hill: The Encounter
by BrokenSilence94
Summary: The Order went to my city three years after the events of Silent Hill 3
1. Nightmare or Reality?

**This FanFiction is dedicated to all the Silent Hill Fans, specially to my friend Savannah Middleton, hope you like it, it's my first Fan Fiction lol i hope it's good :D**

**Characters i own:**

**Alejandro: that's me**

**Yuriko: The girl i love**

**This is the translation of the original one in Spanish, English is not my main language, sorry if you detect some mistakes :p**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Silent Hill and all of his characters**

* * *

><p>I am Alejandro Meza Ortega and I find myself alone in a strange world where those feelings of extreme fear can be very familiar, this world made with walls stained with sin, metal floor and meat changes when i go forward, mirrors do not reflect what they should, they reflect that world that the humans ignore , i feel like my mind is going to take my body and do what he pleases, i don't recognize my sight, the walls seem to be brought from hell, it smells like burned blood and the enviroemnt gives a vibe that something terrible happened here, in this strange world nightmares may be stronger than ever or they can generarte some kind of strange peace, like the confortable sensation when you rest but that was quickly broken by terrible noises that penetrate my ears while a static reveals the location of creatures that i know, i dont know how, i don't know where I saw them, i don't know when i hear them but I know them and they disturb my mind causing me a strange feeling all over my body that paralyzes me.<p>

Unspeakable things happen in this place, every second that passes here is literally a headache, i can find in my way things that help me to survive, i have to find the way out of this cursed place, i feel like i'm going crazy if i see another of these creatures and when they hurt me i feel that it's not just physical damage they also invade my mind dealing a death blow that can cause my death fast, at the time i notice that my fear grows i activate my survival instincts that make me forget for a little time about the pain and fear but somehow all the fear, the pain and suffering caused by this place make me feel as if i'm causing it to myself, but i have a hunch that this place doesn't act by itself, i feel that someone has full control over my thoughts, like someone is watching everything i do, but there's no time to think of that so i move very cautiously, in my way i find weapons to defend the creatures, maybe they are not such a great thing but they are helpful.

The pain, both physical and mental are somewhat difficult to heal, this place has taken things from me leaving me empty and with any reason to move, i'm just stranded here doing nothing resigned to die but suddenly i heard a sound, a shrill noise, like something metallic was rubbing with another metal then the static sound again, something changed with this static, it was different to the others, and that activate my alert sense, when i decided to see what happens i saw a huge red creature carrying a huge knife, i felt the sensation that his goal is kill me, his disturbing image scares me, he was huge with a pyramidal helmet, it was hard for me to react when i see him but then the fear make me react and i start to run to a door that was locked, i saw the death as the monster approaches but suddenly a siren made me pass out, like my mind was turned off


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

Thinking it was a dream i woke up but the whole place changed, everything was so calm and i didn't understood how i could have that kind of dream, but i feel that it wasn't a dream. It seems that i woke up in a road covered with a thick fog that smells like sulfur, i have no idea of how i am in a place where thick fog penetrate your body causing a rare cold, i couldn't see anything around me, only a destroyed road that resembled a bomb destroying the concrete that path, then i saw a sign to go to two cities, one was Brahms and the other one Silent Hill, the route to Brahams was strictly locked so i had no other choice and i take the road to Silent Hill, since that moment i began to reflex about my attitude, i was acting very naturally, as if i'm going to my hometown, as if i could understand what the environment gives me, i don't know how i get here but try to find a logical explanation of this is harder than trying to understand what happens, somehow this place makes me feel peace but also introduced me a strange feeling, that feeling of fear ...i better ignored it and i decided to walk more, leaving behind my starting point i advance several kilometers but nothing new appeared, something in my mind told me i was going on the right path, as if something interesting were farther, a strange sensation invaded me and it increased when i saw a sign between the thick fog, the big sign said ... Welcome To Silent Hill, that was a sign that introduces the people to the town then i walk more and then when i entered i felt how the atmosphere divided my mind in two parts, it was a little bit strange for me but then i thought "I had to find someone for help" but nothing seemed to attract my attention.

Everything was so calm, i was wondering how could it be so empty when suddenly i witnessed a shadow that seems to be a child, she was the only person i saw in this place, then i approached and yell "Hey!" then she head up and i saw her eyes, those eyes that express sickness madness, fear, sadness, pain, suffering, revenge, trauma but also a feeling of innocence and compassion, and pureness, she approached more then she smiled not in a nice way, she keeps approaching to me and then she stares at my eyes, i didn't know what to do but when she touched me i felt how she entered deep inside me, i felt the way she traveled in my mind, i saw myself completely, as a spectator of my own life, my strenghts, my weaknesses... then when i react i started to see with another eyes this place and i also saw how the child was running away and then i ran to follow her, when i was running i didn't care about the direction i head, i just ran then the girl led me to a ancient-looking house, i got in and then i ask for help but no one answered me, the phones were dead, then in the kitchen i took a cooking knife, I didn't felt safe, then i went upstairs and many wierd books invaded my eyes but i didn't know what they content beacuase they were in a strange language, after i research a little i found some notes saying:

1976

Dahlia Gillespie fires his own house with her daughter inside, the girl known as Alessa Gillespie suffered third grade burns so she had to be hospitalized in Ho ... l Al. m .. where one of our partners Michael Kauffman hid her in a secret basement where we "The Cult of Valtiel" operate without the other sects consent, we scattered the pieces of the .. F.. U .. s but apparently a lonely man chasing memories within the town

coincided with Alessa and join the F.a.. or. Releasing the powers of Alessa that were splitted in 2 parts a little time after .

1983

The other part of Alessa was called by the spell of invocation, she came soon, through research we knew that. ar.y M.s.. taked on the road the other side of Alessa, and with their help we could seal again Alessa with the F.a.r.. and have it back to our will, then we united Alessa, but the traitor Michael Kauffman interfered with the ritual and then Alessa expelled the demon that was defetead by . as .. then Alessa was divided again and M..o. take the new part of Alessa again

2000

Claudia Wolf with Father Vincent ... therefore Claudia decided to carry out again the revival of God through the fetus placed in the woumb of the incarnation of Alessa, Claudia was the responsible to search the incarnation of Alessa by a detective who cooperate in a good way to find Alessa then Claudia filled Alessa's heart with hatred killing .. r., current Alessa's father, then in search of revenge Alessa expelled the god so Claudia had to engender it but for not being Alessa the god was incomplete, and Alessa defeated the god, the current status of Alessa is unknown.

Reveal things as they really are can lead to the current Order to strike the same empty reason that leaves nothing.

After i read that i started to investigate every corner of the house but i didn't found anything only a strange object that appeared right before my eyes, some kind of pyramid formed by 5 parts with rare symbols in it, when i tocuched it it shines for a while so i decided to take it and leave the strange house, when i went out i realized that there were more road then i walked over to the city and with each step i felt the same sensation that i felt in the place of my dreams, this time had i more control of myself and i kept advancing controlling the fear. It seems that time is not running here like if the whole place was being altered with me in it, then i saw a phone with a map of Silent Hill with several places marked, "Who did it?" i didn't knew but it was a sign of life because where i am i do not see anyone or anything, the first place marked is the house which i already entered, the second one was a church, i had no idea of how to get there because many roads were blocked or cut but i looked the map and i saw an alley that give me access to the Critchton street,

When i was passing through the alley, a static rang again in a trash can, someone dropped an old radio, just then a monster attacked me, it was the same monster that appeared in my dream, it was a relative small monster with meduim claws moving like a spider, everything in my mind seemed to fit while i was trying to assimilate the situation that could not make sense, "How the reality can be altered in a short time?", the knife i got in the house was effective but the creature has distance attacks then i turn around quickly and i saw a pipe that was loose so i didn't had other choice and i kill it with it, i acted without thinking, i only know that something is not normal here and many unanswered questions raised so i decided to move forward without thinking, maybe it was not smart or something that made sense but the whole place doesn't make sense so i decided to ignore that and then i picked up the radio and putted in my pocket and i prepared to move to the bridge that leads to the Bloch Street, i was afraid about the monsters but nothing happened then i when i crossed the bridge i arrive to the Bloch Street and i saw the the Church that was marked on the map and then when i got into that chapel i noticed that it was empty i only found one single unlabeled bottle that had a red liquid inside, Notes of Alessa that said she was in the Alchemilla Hospital, the events were 20 years ago, too much time, I finished reading the notes and then i taked the bottle i decided to get out and keep following the map indications and the other marked location was the Toluca Lake so i returned to take the route but i got surprised when i saw the Bachman Road destroyed, i thougt it was the only way to go to the Toluca Lake but then i checked the map and i saw an alternative route.


	3. Alchemilla Hospital

Touring Crichton Street i realize the Alchemilla Hospital was close so i turn to Koontz Street and i decided to take a look at the Alchemilla Hospital and it seemed to have access, the noise of creatures trhilled me warning me to not go inside but i felt the need to go inside, i felt something seemed to be hiding a dark secret in there. When i got in i didn't notice more than than a reception with the door open and some Alessa's medical reports that said:

She has third degree burns all over her body, she isn't dropping blood, and i think her blood is over ...almost breathing, What is keeping this child alive? Doctors strive to discover the reason of why this girl don't die, Oral Rehydration Therapy has shown good results in the child.

I will not tell a soul ...

Aparently the notes on the curch were true. then i got surprised by Lisa Garland a nurse who worked here and i ask:

-What Happened to all the people here?

-I don't know, i just woke up here and i was all alone

-That happened to me too, Do you know a girl called Alessa?

-Alessa... yes, she was one of my patients, i don't remember a lot about her but she was very special, even when she was so wounded she was still alive.

-That sounds interesting, Do you know the way out of the town?

-Yes, you have to take de Bachman road, is the only way out

-But all the roads are blocked, is that the only way out?

-The Toluca Lake is a natural road that can't be blocked, i think you should check it out

-Okay, thank you Lisa

-I need to go, Dr Kauffman should be mad, bye take care

Lisa left the reception and i went to inspect each floor of the hospital without results, in a basement storage i found a flashlight and a gun, i felt that could be useful, then i found ammunition boxes that were a great help then i felt safer but honestly i had never used a weapon ...after that i entered in a bathroom and the things got strange, the walls stained with blood and a strong feeling of fear overcome my mind, i had a headache, the siren rang like it rang in my dream and then when the place was altered i started to hear strange noises without being able to find its origin, it was totally dark and the whole place changed, it was there when I heard voices, voices of the past, it seems that time is not a valid factor in this world, those voices i hear are trying to explain what happened sometime ago but too many things are in my head to think about what those voices are telling me.

Every corner of this terrible place makes me feel insecure but suddenly the static of the radio alerted me of the presence of a creature, i would say that it's a nurse, when i see that nurse it gives me a strange sick feeling of pleasure for blood, i guess i'm going crazy for this place, i had some seconds to think when the nurse was coming but was too late to think about running away, i had to face it, then when the nurse touched me, she put in mind all the suffering and the pain they caused mainly Alessa's, there were so many people that passed through my mind ... even myself was mentally tortured and also her scalpel tried to penetrate my chest in a fatal stab that only touched a little part of my chest, anyway the damage she causes me hurted me a lot, that was the worst pain i've ever felt, then the pain led me free my survival instincts and i quickly took my pipe to attack the nurse, i taked advantage of the fact that the pipe is longer than her scalpel and I defeated her but then another two nurses appeared and i felt the adrenaline in my body and then i ran away.

I found a room where i found a dairy with Lisa's name in the front, Lisa seemed to be desperate, she was unable to help Alessa, it said:

Something strange happens in this place, since Alessa came here i felt a sensation that makes me want to help her but i don't trust her, i feel she is hiding something even in her condition, something about her attracts me...

(Another Page)

Now i can understand what happen in this place, after falling in madness i found comfort in White Claudia that Dr. Kauffman gives me, he has been a little strange this weeks ... since he attacked me he apparently doesn't want to talk and now Alessa is transmitting a strange force capable of change the environment which strangely makes me feel so good but everything is transformed into a horrible place with some kind of beings that i can call as monsters ... monsters that simply ignore my presence but no matter if they ignore me i can't ignore the fear that i feel when i see those beings, i hope this situation will end soon,

(Another Page)

Now I understand why these monsters don't attack me, i know why i am in this world so sick, the answer was always in front of me, all the time the answer was her ... Alessa, because of her power my memory is wandering through her mind, in that sick world that she created, and now i realize now all i have to do is finish with the one who taked my life, the holder of the Withe Claudia...

After i finish reading the dairy with some doubts i left the room because i had no other choice, i am only waking in this place where the shadows gives me the feeling of death, the evil is in the air and it makes me want to kill desperately to the nurses without mercy, but then i gained control and i felt ready to go forward no matter what is going show on the way , after a while i found a strange room where some plaques in disorder were blocking the passage of a key, i didn't know the order but when i moved some plaques i figured the order then i finally got the key that has a symbol but i didn't care about it. After i walked i little bit fighting monsters and memories i saw a door with the symbol of the key in it so i used the key, then between darkness and light i saw that Lisa was crying then she and told me

-I understand it all again boy... i know why i'm here...

-What are you talking about? explain me what happened here please, What is this world?...

-This is the Otherworld or however you want to call it, it's the same, you will not get away once you enter,

-Come with me, maybe together we can get out from here

-No!, i can't escape from here, when she created this world i got involved, i will be here until Alessa disappears, nobody can stop her, you are condemned

After she said that, she turns and i saw how she was crying blood then she said

-You are the one who has to put in order the twisted mind of Alessa ... you have to stop her!

-Wait Lisa, i don't understand what are you trying to tell me, to be honest i don't think i can help you

-20 years ago that man couldn't do it, you're the only one i can trust now ... i swear in the name of my memory that if don't help me to stop her your existence will be reduced to mine

After that Lisa attacked but i didn't know what to do, i didn't want to hurt her but then she hits me with her hands ver strong and hurted me a lot, i can't deny it, then i thought the situation was to kill or die so take out the gun but my inexperience with weapons made me miss almost all of the shots but when my ammunition was finishing i decided to take out the previously found iron pipe then i focus in dodge the deadly attacks and i saw the correct moment to counterattack doing a violent swing that caused Lisa tripped and i taked advantage to strike again but even when i got the control of the situation Lisa lunged against me stabbing her hands on my back that caused serious injuries and hurted me a lot, she kept stabbing her hands in my back but later in a moment of despair and fury i broke free and attack constantly.

After a moment Lisa seemed so weakened, she fell in the floor just waiting the moment of the final bow, i got the pipe in my hands ready to strike her but i didn't do it, i didn't felt that Lisa was a bad person so i dropped the pipe and Lisa vanished, after a difficult battle Lisa finally found peace and desisted in his attempt to kill me but i was extremely hurted, then i saw a piece of a red crystal on a symbol that has a huge circle formed by smaller circles and strange figures formed in the floor of that room, i stopped to examine it well but it was hard to focus with the injuries that Lisa caused me, i was still bleeding and i fell in agony at the seal that was formed on the floor while i was drowning in my blood.


	4. My Hometown

Without knowing anything else i woke up in the house that i used to live before moved to another house in Saltillo, my hometown, i didn't know how i came to this place and i instantly realized that it was empty but everything seemed to be like Silent Hill now being in my city doesn't makes me feel security, i don't feel like this is my house i feel like Silent Hill taked this place trapping me in its nightmare forever, but i decided to keep moving and then i saw that the door to the garage was closed, only the courtyard door was open so i went out to the courtyard and then i notice that the washing machine has a key stucked in it so i removed carefully and then i used the key to get out to the garage.

After i got out i felt a weird vibe that made me realize that i was all alone in the town, the neighbors disappeared, the cars and the fog are the only things i see, but then i saw a newspaper in the floor that had the same symbol that i saw in the hospital and at its side a phrase that said "Use the portal of Samael", i doubt it for a while but then i stepped on it and i felt like it blew my mind to another place and when i realized i appeared the school parking lot of the La Paz school, the scool where Yuriko studies, that girl that makes my heart beat, i had de impression that she was here but i didn't knew how to feel, this place is dangerous and maybe she is there all alone so decided to go inside and check it out but before entering, in the front door i taked a map, then i entered with no time to waste but an urn in a trophy exhibitor stopped my trail, it seemed so out of place but i wasn't able to take it because the trophy exhibitor was locked so i decided to go outside, just when i started to feel "safe" the radio awakened my sense of alert then i saw a female-figured monster, something inside me didn't let me harm that monster, that monster loaded with an essence of depression, sadness and fear, that monster seemed so calm i was just looking at that creature but then i tried to run but i was reached and harmed so i had no other choice and i fought, it was hard to tell how was she going to attack but at the end i finished her.

Walking in the hallways of that school i reached the 1 B classroom and i found a bag of my mother who is the teacher of that classroom with a keychain but it only has the key to the 4th semester high school classroom, the Yuriko's classroom... i tried to reach the classroom with the stairs that were blocked so i had to go around by the entrance, then i went upstairs and i notice in the ladies room the sound of water falling and i was right ... the bathroom was completely flooded and a corpse of a student who seemed to have an old uniform that was not of that school, that corpse carried with it the key of the exhibitor and i prepared to go downstairs to the exhibitor to grab the urn but in that moment i heard Yuriko screaming, and i instantly ran to the high school classroom of 4 th semester to help that special person to me, i don't not how i arrive to that room so quickly and when i opened the door i only see a backpack that has a notebook with the Yuriko's name and inside it has a drawn heart with an obsidian knife cutting it in a half, i didn't found anything else so i taked the obsidian knife and suddenly in the board began to form with blood the phrase "She is gone now", and after that everything started to turn into blood, the doorbell and the siren started to rang, i tried to ressist and i witnessed how the Otherworld taked the place, the walls fell as flesh and started to drop blood, and then i felt the cold of the metal floor, i could only think "not again..".

As soon as the transition finished i decided to take the urn and the stairs near my position seemed to be open so i got down and killed some monsters, while i was in the courtyard in the center i saw two putrid-looking hanging bodies, one of them has a lot of wounds and cuts all over his body and the other one was relatively clean, between them it was a sign that said

"Kill the sinner who has taken many lives of the innocents,

Save the one who forgives the life even of the most insignificant creature,

Kill the sinner who enjoys the watching blood and bodies in disgrace,

Save the one who spills blood to protect lives

Kill the ignorant sinner who thinks that has a clean body,

Save the one that has a destroyed heart and soul by protecting people,

and then Who is the sinner? "

I didn't figured out so i decided to leave it the i went to the exhibitor and i used the key to take the ceremonial urn that has a note in it that said "The blood of the sinner should be offered to the Mother of God " at that moment i realized that i had to take the blood of one of the corpses in the courtyard, then with the obsidian knife i cut the wounded body and i filled with blood the urn but i didn't know where to offer it, in search of that place i saw a shadow of a person, it was Yuriko... i yelled to her but she began to run so i did the same and i saw her entering in a room, when i entered it was some kind of altar with the picture of Alessa, a mirror above the photo, and a goblet, in the goblet i dropped the blood but nothing seemed to happen but in the mirror i saw that pyramid creature when i turned back i didn't see anything but when i turn again to the mirror the monster stabbed my reflection with his huge knife and the blood splashed all over me, the trauma caused me made a shock state and putted in my mind a lot of disgusting memories.

When i react everything seemed to be normal again, a new seal appeared in the room and i stepped on it thinking that it would bring me to Silent Hill but it wasn't definitely Silent Hill or Saltillo, it was a strange building that i didn't recognize.


	5. Encounter with the reencarnation

I didn't know how could i go to Silent Hill, i had to find a way back, something deep in me called me to that town and i had to know what it was so i went outside of the building and while i walked i saw a trailer then stopped it for a ride, it was there where i met the truck driver Travis Grady:

-What does a boy like you is doing in the middle of the road?

-I have to go to a place, can give me a ride?

-Come in

(After a little dialogue i asked Travis if he can get me to an specific place and he said)

-Depending on my route maybe i can, Where do you want to go?

-Silent Hill

(Travis stopped the truck but then suddenly started)

-Silent Hill is not a safe place, i don't think you should get back there

-I know its not a safe place, but there i saw a girl and i think she needs my help ... i also feel like ...

-You feel like the town is part of you and even when you are not there you can still feel like you are

-Yes... apparently you've already been in Silent Hill, How was your experience there?

-In my time in Silent Hill i ran trough the town chasing memories that marked my childhood, whenever i defeated a memory it always left a piece of 5 to build a device called Flauros that can lock, unlock or divide the powers of Alessa ... i remember that girl, you should not trust her Alejandro maybe she can look innocent and compassionate but she also can be cruel and she can condemn you as she did it with me.

-This is the famous Flauros right (I showed the Flauros to Travis)

-Yes it is!, you should take care and keep it, maybe it can help you ... I think that the cult must be stopped again and you are the one that has to do it, take this, it will help you..(Travis gave me a shotgun and ammunition) you have to continue here by yourself good luck

-I'll be very careful in Silent Hill, Thanks Travis

With no more to say he left me in what seemed to be Daisy Villa but i didn't know how to go to Silent Hill but then i saw a moving truck so i decided to check then i asked to a man how could i go Silent Hill, he looked at me rarely then he asked my name but i didn't trust him and i ask the same

-I'm Douglas cartland, i'm a detective, Who are you?

-i'm Alejandro, What do you want to know?

-I want to know why you want to go to Silent Hill

-It's hard to tell what happened to me there, but you have to believe me, i just don't know how to explain it but i saw a lot of things, shadows, memories, and some kind of monsters, i don't even believe it but that happened

-As a detective i got involved in a case years ago, but then i met someone you have to meet

Douglas introduce me "Heather" Cheryl Mason, Douglas said he had to explain my situation

-Hello, my name is Alejandro, you must be Heather

-Cheryl ... My name is Cheryl, tell me How did you go Silent Hill?

-I have no idea how i went to the town, i was just dragged there, if i'm not wrong you must be a part of Alessa

-No, I am Alessa ...

-How can you be Alessa?, i already saw her when i was in the town

-20 years ago, Dahlia Gillespie wanted the god of the "Cult of Valtiel" to be born, she sacrificed her very own daughter... Alessa Gillespie, and when she did it the interference of my father Harry Mason saved Alessa from a fate worse than death, then my father killed the god, after he defeated him Alessa reappeared, and she divided herself again and she gave the baby to my father, the result of that division was me ... 17 years after those events Claudia Wolf attempted to do the same as Dahlia and i was chosen as the sacrifice, Claudia found me and she filled my heart with hatred by murdering my father, then i went to Silent Hill to take revenge, Claudia planned all because the fetus in my womb wanted to get out but thanks to a necklace that my father gave me i found Aglaophotis, a red liquid or solid capable of cast out demons from a body, i puked the fetus but then Claudia engendered it but thanks to my interference i defeated the god.

-So this is Algaophotis (I showed her the red bottle)

- Yes it is! You have to keep it and don't waste it Okay?

-Okay, but then what's going on with Alessa?

-By my dreams i feel how Alessa grows and grows, i feel like she is looking for an independent body but that is impossible since Alessa and me are the same due to the Halo of the sun, something tells me that the cult is behind this but i doubt it, you have to review the Town Hall of Silent Hill located in Midway Avenue for answers.

When i was talking with Cheryl i felt something familiar to what i felt when i saw Alessa in the town, many things became clear to me, now i have a reason for my trip to Silent Hill, i still insist that Cheryl had something unique, her eyes says a lot of things that no one has been able to tell me, i wanted her to be with me in Silent Hill because i was afraid of the horrible experience i was going to live, but i know it's something i have to do alone, i think this is called love at first sight, but no matter what Cheryl inspires me, the love i feel for Yuriko it's the motor of my heart , at that moment i remembered her, i concerned... i was scared by thinking she was alone and scared with all those monsters, i knew i had to find her as quickly as possible but i had to do something first.

After a long journey they left me in Silent Hill and i checked my map to see where is the Town Hall that Cheryl told me, they left me in the Midway Avenue and i just had to search the building, being there again for me was not new but even when it was not new i feel like it's not but i hadn't time to think about that because three monsters located me and i had to run, i was running so fast that i didn't notice the Town Hall so i turned back and dodged the monsters attacks and i entered in the Town Hall.

When i entered in the Town Hall i didn't notice anything strange, but then i heard the sound of a door and i quickly opened it and i saw a woman that looks like a priestess then i said:

-Hey wait, do not go please

-Who are you? What do you want from me?

-My name is Alejandro, I came here looking for answers about the "Cult of Valtiel"

-I'm Cristina, i was a member of the Cult of Valtiel i have years of not serving, i'm sorry kid but I have to go with the Father Vincent for new indications, good bye

-No! wait, don't go!

Cristina left the place without saying anything but i was not behind of her so i tried to find out something about the cult, on my research i entered in some kind of reception where i found a very sharp katana and a map drawn with crayons and then i search in every room and i only found a book that said

There is a way to bring God to the earth, it's risky and requires the sacrifice of someone, by the box of peace we can contain the power of God in that person, the Halo of the Sun formed by the circle of life, past, present, future will help to keep god in our land to form a Eternal paradise where there is no old age, no sickness, no pain, other sects can live in peace together for the love of our God, And why forbid our eternal glory to others? we seek a settlement in Mexico close the border in order to spread our joy with the world

At the end I was shocked to think that they are in Saltillo but Where are they? was the question. After investigating every room in that place could only find documents on cases of missing persons and other cases that has no relevance for me and i decided to investigate more but it seemed that there weren't other rooms with important stuff so i went into an elevator but it went beyond the floor that i thought was the limit and the environment suddenly turned heavy but this time it was different, i feel like not only my dreams are reflected through the shadows and nightmares it seems like some people delusions are here too, and it can be noticed in every corner of this place. New creatures are appearing even more frightening, monsters with human form like shadows transformed the environment in their own way, i feel like they cut my circulation when i receive damage from them, another creature with wounds in his chest took my shoulders and then stunned me with a scream and the sensation in my limbs severely decreased, the headache was destroying my subconscious quickly, i don't know if i can survive this situation, i feel like those monsters are wrapping me in its essence causing me a chaos and a feeling of death but i know i should not let these monsters kill me because i feel like they are part of me, so i fought with them firing my gun and i killed a considerable number of enemies but i ran out of ammo.

When the battle ended i just thought in going foward but a huge door that was locked doesn't let me pass, the key seemed to be a strange puzzle but two pieces were missing, i sat down for a while thinking about this rare scenario, it was strangely peaceful and strangely beautiful in the most weird point of view, it's perfect structure allowed me to see every detail of how it's made of and it gave me a cozy feeling... but then i stand up and i started my search looking in every room evading the deathly attacks of the creatures brought from the dark side of my mind, then i found a room where i saw an egg , it seemed to have something inside it but i couldn't break it because it was made of metal so kept it and started to look for handy things in that cursed place

In another room i saw a U.S. map that has marked places that seem to be the places where the cult acted after trying to revive the God, Shepherd's Glen was is the town where they already had imposed their religion ... Shepherd's Glen was unknown for me but there was something that surprised me... next to the map of the United States it was a map of Mexico and indeed Saltillo, Coahuila, Mexico was the recent place where the cult is, i couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, i felt a great desire to return to Saltillo to try to stop the sect but first i had to leave this place, in that room i also found two magnets that i used to separate the egg that had a key, then i searched a room but in my way i heard flashbacks about how Dahlia used Alessa Gillespie and how she burned her house, the way she used the spell to summon Cheryl, and also Dahlia talking with members of the cult in 1976 when Alessa was 7 years and why things didn't work.

With no more to listen i found the room that unlocks the key and it has a box with numbers and a picture of Alessa, Dahlia said the Flashback that Alessa was 7 years old in 1976 when she wanted the god to be reborn so i introduced 1976 in the box but didn't open then introduced 1969 and the box opened allowing me to take the pieces i needed to pass the huge door, then i made haste to the door and i ordered the puzzle that was the mark of Samael and inside was some kind of ritual room and Cristina was there:

-Cristina ... What are you doing here?

-I remember everything ... 20 years ago they decided to use me as the sacrifice ... but they were wrong, i knew that wouldn't serve anything to God, everything was Leonard Wolf's mistake, when he failed with Alessa he decided to use me ... That jerk!, But you ... Your crystal heart seems to be usefull, you have to give me your heart

-Cristina ... What's wrong? What are you talking about? , i won't deliver my heart, i don't even know what you mean

-If you don't give it to me! I will take it by myself

Suddenly Cristina started to transform in a strange creature, i tried to run away while she was transforming but it was impossible, i had to face her but it was difficult to say how she was going to attack, she became part of the dark but her bright eyes showed me her location but even when i knew where she was i was seriously wounded by Cristina several times, the gun provided by the lonely truck driver was very helpful while it lasted but things got critical when Cristina attempted to get my heart with her hand but my reaction caused her fail even though the wound she provoked was a great disadvantage, then i take out the katana and covering her attacks with the blade i defeated her, Cristina in her last words said that i wouldn't save me from my fate and died in those last words and she left another part of the crystal but this time Alessa appeared and she seemed uncomfortable, i didn't know what to do i was just standing there and she approached to me saying " You will burn" but i didn't feel anything, but then when i saw her eyes they suddenly widened and then i was burning but when i react i wasn't burning, that shocked me and the bleeding didn't help, i couldn't no more and i fainted in a living nightmare.


	6. Returning to Home?

I woke up in the reception and everything was normal again only this time didn't want to progress, it felt like my mind had the control over me, I couldn't move, this is more than a living nightmare that makes my thoughts one of the most unsafe places where i can go, i have a lot of damage in my body and my soul but something makes me react, it was an open book with the message

"Dare you, Dare you she doesn't love you, she never will," something strange that didn't made sense, then i saw a Halo of the Sun on the floor, the idea of returning home remembered me the cult, i stepped on it quickly and i return to Saltillo but in the new house that i move, there weren't important things in my house only a strange key in the key ring and i took it, after that i went outside and the radio start to broadcast a voice but i didn't understand what the voice says, when i move to the north the voice sound clearer saying that i have to find a place, like a basement and i keep moving then the voice stopped and i spotted the basement then i follow the tunnel but everything was dark so i turned on my flashlight and then i saw a door that i unlocked with the key i found in my house, when i entered i saw like a shelter and all sorts of pictures, documents, only a few things i read, but then something that took my attention:

Nobody knew what to do without the high priest Leonard Wolf, nobody knew what to do until she decided to take the position of his father with Vincent, I'm talking about Claudia, she unify the Cult of Valtiel, "Cult of the holy women," the "Red Sect" and to form the cult that many know as "The Order", her tragic death has left us the mystery of how to appease God's mother, apparently a soul with suffering should serve as a sacrifice to calm her fury.

Above that book i saw a space in the wall like someone had removed a painting with a plaque that said "The bearer of the crystal heart full of pure suffering is essential to calm the mother of God" i didn't assimilated that but there was another painting of that pyramid monster with a plaque that said "The Executioner is responsible for making the sacrifice for the mother of God" i tried to remove it but suddenly i heard a noise and i hid behind a door but it was nothing then i got out and the lights turned off even of my flashlight, i tried to turn it on but it was useless until it turned on and all the environment changed again, i didn't understand how could it can happen so quickly, the documents showed other things, some of them said

"I'm not going crazy, i'm not hallucinating, it's all the town, it's being invaded by the Otherworld made of the darkest nightmares that come to life "

"The tormented souls who had been used to as sacrifices want to own a pure body and reborn as terrible people"

Also it was a picture of Alessa with the plate "Hail the mother God, who unleashes his rage not being favoured with a sacrifice"

When i finished i went out to a hanging corridor, i could see above me a hanging bodies but i was wrong, they weren't corpses, they were souls claiming to be released and below me the ground emitted fire burning the bodies that were thrown down then i left that horrible place and i saw how the Order's base reduced to ashes, i saw the extinction of that sect or that's what i hoped but nothing changed, everything was still looking as a nightmare, i went to my house but it was locked so i decided to go out of my neighbourhood.

In my way out i saw a trail of blood that led me to a monster but not only that, Yuriko was there:

-Yuriko!, I was very worried, How are you?

-I'm fine, stay with me please, i'm so scared being here alone with these creatures

-Okay, I'll protect you, Did you kill this monster?

-Yes... it was hard for me but i did it

-Okay... Why do you fled from me in the school?

-I was afraid and i thought you were one of those monsters, sorry

-Don't worry, we have to keep moving together, look What is that?

-It seems to be a tunnel

The tunnel had enough room for both, after a long stretch tunnel we found a new Halo of the Sun.


	7. Lakeside Amusement Park

When we stepped on the seal, it led us to Silent Hill, being more accurate to Lakeside Amusement Park in the region of Palevile, when we entered all was horrible, all shops were closed, a strange laughter thrilled me, Yuriko was very frightened and me too and for our surprise a sharp cry was sounded behind us then when we turned back it was a doll of the mascot of the park in the floor dismembered and strangely it had a lot of blood so i got close to examine and i saw it had a key in it's pocket, and with it in my pocket we were advancing cautiously through the park, working games curiously reminded me my childhood, "Robbie the Rabbit" was the name of one of the pets of the park they were everywhere and looking at them feels like they could really see me, their grim sight made feel uncomfortable, i felt like one of them would suddenly stand up behind me but it was just my imagination, i could smell the Alessa's essence everywhere, in tea cups was a piece of red glass but it was closed and decided to use the key found in that doll of Robbie the Rabbit, then when i took the piece suddenly the strange static started to rang, was the Pyramid creature's static, i protected Yuriko and then the big red creature appeared but this time he wasn't holding his big knife, and then we ran out the game to lose that big red monster but we ran to a dead end and it was impossible to retake the path we took, then i saw 2 boxes of ammo for the pistol and 2 boxes for the shotgun and i ran to the stand to take that boxes, the creature almost reached me but i got away from him, then i saw that Yuriko ran to a carrousel, our only hope, and we entered and closed the door but the creature passed before it closed, at my point of view i had to fight that monster but the fear paralyzed me, i reloaded my shotgun and started to shoot desperately against him but it was useless, he didn't seemed affected, i only slowed down him, i didn't know what to do, i took out the katana and i stabbed him in the chest but it was useless and then when i leaved my guard down the monster started to choke me and trying to break free i was brutally thrown against the wall of the carrousel, i was knocked out but i was still hearing Yuriko screaming, i feeling of being useless amplify the sadness and suffering in the soul to hear Yuriko crying and i fainted.

I woke up with tears in my face just hoping that all was a bad nightmare but deep in me i knew it wasn't like that, deep in me i got the feeling of shame and failure, i have never been able to make her happy and this time i had the opportunity and I let her go away. Discouraged and hopeless i kept moving to the next mark of the map, "The Toluca Lake", while i was walking i saw the Sandford Road near the Lakeview Hotel but the road was destroyed, when i saw that i just got mad but a phrase in the floor said me something " Follow me to the other side of the lake" but i didn't found a way, the map marked that the Lakeview Hotel has a boat lunch so i went there and i saw a male figure, first i was scared but i didn't heard the static so i approached and it was a man who was only visiting that special place for him and his wife, James Sunderland was his name then i said:

-Excuse me, my name is Alejandro and i came from Silent and i need to cross the lake, Can you help me please?

-Look Alejandro, I'm James Sunderland and i'll tell you something, Silent Hill is not a place for a child like you

-But you must help me, a strange monster stole a friend and i want it back please

-You have no way out, the town catched you as it did it with me 9 years ago

-Did you came to Silent Hill before?

-Yes... I received a letter from my wife three years after she died, she told to come here but in my way i lived all kinds of atrocities and nightmares that caused me deep pain, especially caused by Him ...

-Him? What do you mean by that?

-That monster whose function was to make me suffer for my sins, my unconscious need to suffer created him to torture me ... i remember his pyramidal helmet, his knife, his figure, is something that i will not be able to forget in my life ...

-Wait... Are you talking about that monster called "The Executioner"?

-Yes, do not tell me he's back

-Indeed, he has returned and he stole friend and that's why i need to cross the lake

-Well, I have no other choice, I'll help you,

When i finished talking to James we boarded the boat, then when James and me were crossing the Toluca Lake and the siren suddenly emitted his sound, then Flauros got out of my pocket and i couldn't take it, then i felt that sense of fear again and i turned back and i saw Alessa floating in thin air, she was transforming the world as a nightmare as she was approaching, then i fainted but when i woke up...


	8. Fight with my innerself

I am Alejandro Meza Ortega and I find myself alone in a strange world where those feelings of extreme fear can be very familiar, this world made with walls stained with sin, metal floor and meat changes when i go forward, mirrors don't reflect what they should, they reflect that world that the humans ignore , I feel like my mind is going to take my body and do what he pleases, i don't recognize my sight, the walls seem to be brought from hell, it smells like burned blood and the environment gives a vibe that something terrible happened here, in this strange world the nightmares may be stronger than ever or they can generate some kind of strange peace, like the comfortable sensation when you rest but that was quickly broken by terrible noises that penetrate my ears while a static reveals the location of creatures that i know, i don't know how, i don't know where i saw them, i don't know when i hear them but i know them and they disturb my mind causing me that feeling all over my body that paralyzes me.

Unspeakable things happen in this place, every second that passes here is literally a headache, i have to find the way out of this cursed place, i feel like i'm going crazy if i see another of these creatures and when they hurt me i feel that it's not just physical damage, they also invade my mind dealing a death blow that can cause my death fast, many pictures of that girl who i thought loved can be found here, it was Cheryl, but i realized that i don't love her, i just feel good with her because she inspires me safety but that's not a real reason to love someone, maybe her paintings are here because of Alessa but i don't have time to waste so i continue my way.

At the time i notice that my fear grows i activate my survival instincts that make me forget for a little time about the pain and fear but somehow all the fear, the pain, and suffering caused by this place make me feel as if i'm causing it to myself, but i have a hunch that this place doesn't act by itself, i feel that someone has full control over my thoughts, like someone is watching everything i do, but there's no time to think of that so i move very cautiously trying to find Yuriko.

The pain, both physical and mental are somewhat difficult to heal, this place has taken things from me leaving me empty and without a reason to move, i'm just lying here doing nothing resigned to die but suddenly i heard a sound, a shrill noise, like something metallic was rubbing with another metal then the static sounded again and that activate my alert sense, when i decided to see what happens i saw Pyramid Head carrying his huge knife, his disturbing image scared me, then the fear make me react and i start to run to a door that is locked i saw the death as the monster approaches but suddenly i heard gun shots, it was James Sunderland, Pyramid Head was distracted so i ran and James followed me, we hadn't time to talk so we kept running, then we reached an empty room and i talked James about the Alessa's powers

-So she is causing all this?

-I can't assure that but it seems is the only thing i can believe, Alessa was divided for the first time when a truck driver named Travis Grady save her and divided into Cheryl, then Harry Mason found her on the road and adopted her but Dahlia Gillespie wanted to use her again to revive the god of the cult but they fail thanks to the interference of Mason and the result was another division of Alessa in Heather.

-So that's why this is occurring?

-I'm not sure but we have to move forward

-Wait, Pyramid Head was guarding this (James shows me a piece of glass)

-How did you get it?

-Pyramid Head was guarding it but i took it when you showed up

-This seem to be important... Look What's that?

I realized that the place we were there was a cage and a wheelchair inside that had on it a rare item, it had two ropes and i pulled one and James the other one and we opened the cage but when i released the rope to take the object the cage closed, with caution we went outside being careful that Pyramid Head doesn't watch us we searched a heavy object that we found it in a room, it was a filing cabinet then we take direction to the cage room and we opened the cage, then we went outside to search a way out but Pyramid Head watched us and we ran.

While running James and me had the need to take different routes so i ran door to door avoiding the fierce creatures, between the noise of the creatures and the static i heard a cry and i started to search it's origin, and the i found a door with a depression in it and i realized that i needed the strange object of the cage and i used it and surprisingly the person who was inside that big room was... Yuriko i thought Pyramid Head had taken her away from me, then when she saw me she said:

-Alejandro!, it's good to see you again!, please don't leave me again... please protect me!

-I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you from that monster, I feel so useless, forgive me

-Of course I forgive you, why do you think i shall not forgive you? after all i realized that i ... I Love You

-What?, Yuriko is that true you are saying?

-Of course it's true, i want to live with you forever, come on Alejandro, stay with me... just you and me enjoying the paradise

-What do you mean with that?, Yuriko you are not like that, Do you think this is paradise? This is nothing but a living nightmare

-Alejandro! What happens to you?, you're not like that with me, you used to love me... only me ... Does that blonde confuse you?, Don't you love me?

-No, I love you but Why do you wait at this moment?, I will not stay in this "paradise"

-What? you're pathetic!, If you don't want to live the paradise with me then you will live in hell!

Suddenly my ideal girl began to take shape of a creature that resembled me, i couldn't believe what my eyes where seeing, i was so shocked with only seeing this creature, he seemed to have all the effects of the other monsters, it was terrifying to see him because his eyes were red like mine because of my allergies that i hate, that allergies that buried my self-esteem with abuses from my friends and i can't face it and that inspired me fear, terror and insecurity in that moment, the creature approached to me and touched the heart while he grabbed me, i slowly felt how my heart was shattered, crying in pain i aparted him from me with a force i didn't know i had, it left me the memory of how i love Yuriko and how it hurted me unconsciously, in the course of the fight it was hard to focus with the effects that the monster was causing on me and no matter how i ressist to fight the monster i felt like he was getting stronger like he was taking my energy and the hope to live.

I was finished, the monster was going to kill me, at that moment i remembered my experience and i felt relieved, actually i never gave up to any situation even though my self-esteem is buried i still have my dignity and i didn't let anybody step on me and this monster will not be the exception, then i started to guard his attacks but he grabbed me, his attacks were useless and i take that advantage to attack him but a double handed weapon was to slow for the fast attacks of the monster and i took out the knife to attack him, even when i feel relieved i'm still wounded and wakened but the memories kept me standing, in a moment of extreme adrenaline i could know down the monster stabbing the knife in his chest, he didn't got up so i finished him with a fatal attack and i defeated him.

This battle made me realize a lot of things about myself, i realized that i must not hate any aspect of me and no matter if a memory is sad or bad i have to accept it because it's still part of me and i must appreciate those memories and i also passed the impossible love that i had to Yuriko.

That monster left another part of the crystal and i take it but the blood loss made me faint in that place


	9. Mind overloaded, The last fight

When i felt an eternity to wake up, she was there, Cherly:

-Cheryl, how did you get here?

-Alessa can't control his mental power anymore, she has transcended the limits even of time, Alessa brought me here

(A male figure enters to the room, i thought it was James Sunderland)

-Hey Jam ...

-Dad! ... How can you ...

**-Daughter, i'm so glad to see you, i am here by the power of Alessa who has broken the boundaries of death, i never thought i would see the Otherworld again but now it is different, all the places visited by Alessa are here, this is Nowhere, all the creatures that this town has created are here, we must be carefull and don't get lost**

-Father, he is Alejandro, he has a bottle with Algaophotis

**-Excellent, please give me the bottle, we must use it carefully**

Suddenly wandering around the place hearing the song of the creatures, Pyramid Head locate us again, the surprise was that he came with another Pyramid Head but this had something different, the other one was coffee, we didn't have much time to see and we started to run, we realized that a hole was the only thing that could save us from dying in hands of the both monsters and with no doubt we drop to the hole and we fell in a room that looked like a hospital, Cheryl said that she was hospitalized there as Alessa, then James Sunderland appeared, he said it was very dangerous, more than the other time and we carefully got out of the room, and at the end of the huge hallway there was a monster that looked like a butcher, then i thought "How many creatures like this are in this place?", but suddenly he was attacked by Travis Grady and we take advantage to ran to a room, then when we were there Travis showed us the Flauros and said he saw a message that said "The nightmare will end soon, HELP HER" i didn't understood the meaning of the message but the idea of the phrase "The nightmare will end soon" gave me a bad feeling, Travis also found a ceremonial dagger with the message, we didn't tried to figure out the situation and we got out.

Even when we were all together everyone was dealing with their own nightmare ignoring the presence of the others, the absence of hope was evident, i felt how shadows were wrapping me and then they tried to pull me to the darkness but it was just an illusion, after a while we reached a small door with a hand-shaped depression with the words "Only the hand of the young one can open the door of The Order" and at it's side some kind of drawings that Cheryl remembered and then she putted her hand on the door and it opened, at the other side there was a long dark corridor that has a Halo of the Sun at the end and it led us to a giant place that looked like a ritual room, Cheryl was afraid but his father was protecting her and we keep moving, then the Flauros shinnedand the red crystals formed a Crystal Heart, then the light revealed that Claudia and Dahlia were sealing Alessa but they looked like they hadn't the control, they ordered Travis to give the Flauros but he refused then a shine got out of Alessa and the Flauros formed the Illuminator then Alessa, Claudia and Dahlia fainted, and Cherly seemed to be affected by the Illuminator and Harry attacked him but it was useless, i didn't figure how to kill that creature and i got out my shotgun and i shot him in the head but nothing happened, physical attacks were useless too, then Travis stabbed the ceremonial dagger in the creature's chest and it formed a hole then i stabbed the katana in the hole but nothing happened and the creature strike me with his arms, when he touched me i felt how the attack burned my skin and i got away from him.

I discovered when i was near the monster the crystal heart started to beat faster, then Dahlia woke up and said that we have to use Aglaophotis and Harry knew perfectly what to do and he approached to the Illuminator and he gave the monster a dose of Aglaophotis that caused him paralysis and then Dahlia said "Kid, the Heart" and i introduce the heart in the hole that Travis made, and the creature screamed and grabbed me so strong that i thought it would be the end of me but James saved me and took me away, then Alessa woke up and said to Cheryl "You have to keep strong, if you're strong i will not disappear", then with a vulnerable Illuminator we attacked him, then Cheryl felt posseded by the illuminator, the monster wanted to kill Cheryl with the intention of kill Alessa and then when i realized that i ran to deal the last blow before he attacked Cheryl and i apparently made it and the illuminator died and returned to the Flauros

* * *

><p>So this is the end of the main history, hope you like it :), and thanks to all the people who read this even when it's not to good lol, and again a special dedication to my friend Savannah Middleton :D hope you like it,<p>

PS. Read the endings ;)


	10. Good Ending

Suddenly, everything back to normal, Claudia and Dalhia returned to where they should, everything was returning to it's original place, then Harry needed to leave, but Cherly implored:

-No father don't go away from me! I don't want to leave you again, you are the one that make me so happy, please don't leave me father

**-Cheryl ... there was no point in being alive if i hadn't seen you again, i know you're a strong person and it's time for you to let me go, you were my happiness and even though you were not my biological daughter, i had the good fortune to have a wonderful daughter like you, in the future when you have a son call him Harry and be there as him**

-I never had the opportunity to tell you this but even after dead you are the being that makes me happy, thank you for loving me even though you didn't know anything about my origin or who or what i am, i love you dad, your memory will always live with me

Harry hugged Cheryl and kissed his forehead and he left, with a sigh everything returned to normal. Cheryl, James, Travis, and me left that town, we left behind the horrible experiences that we lived, Travis left us in Brahms, James called a tow truck to bring his car and Cheryl called Douglas, then James told us that we have to keep in touch.

While Cheryl and me waited for Douglas she said i was brave when i faced the Illuminator to defend her then Douglas came and he left me in the nearest station to catch a bus to my house, and that's when i said goodbye to Cheryl and Douglas, then i took the bus to my house and no one seemed to notice my absence, it seem that time didn't passed, so i continued with my normal life.


	11. Bad Ending

The Flauros returned the Illuminator to Alessa but this time she seemed to have control of herself, but at the same time she seem to be suffering and then when she looked me she said in my mind "The fear… the fear is one of the worst enemies of the people, it makes us feel oppression and it doesn't let us free to release the instinct, we must be the best friend of fear and use it as the best weapon you can possess, you were very brave to help Cheryl, you used the fear adequately, but also the damage you caused to the illuminator i'm suffering it, so it's time to return the favor " Suddenly when i react i was trapped in Alessa's mind being tormented by illusions and creatures expressing the suffering i caused to the Illuminator, when i lost all my blood, i could still feel the pain i caused to Alessa, then i thought i was dead and my soul was traped, "hanging" desperate to be in a body again, i don't know this intense pain i feel, trying to realize that it's only an "illusion" doesn't make sense, i don't know if i'll have this torment forever, i can't even feel how time passes, each memory is used to hurt me, i feel like i'm tormenting myself, while i suffer i see how Alessa grows and when she grows i feel more suffering, this pain will last forever, LET ME OUT!...


	12. Alex Death Ending

Alex Ending Death

When i tried to stop the Illuminator's attack his claw reached me leaving a wound that cut my breath and i felt how the wound was burning as my blood was circulating, the attack left me seriously injuried, i lost too much blood, when my blood touched the floor i saw how it burns, my altered senses made me lost the feeling in my limbs, everyone tried to help but i knew deep in me that i wil not make it, then Alessa invaded my mind and said "You will die but that doesn't mean that you will not be alive ..." then she was interrupted by reality, Cheryl was crying, she said "No, I can't believe you also have to die ... after you've saved my life i couldn't be more grateful to you ... i will never forget such a wonderful person like you ... i hope you rest in peace, your essence will live with me forever" ... Harry thanked for saving his daughter, while James and Travis invaded by silence they only said things with their eyes.

I couldn't more and the last breath made my soul left my body and then i saw how the things were returning to normal, then Alessa continued "You are dead but that doesn't you will not be alive, your mind and your memory will remain in Silent Hill, you can be every thing your memory want, when you entered to this place your essence was transformed and now it belongs to Silent Hill, as long as people remember you, you will always be here"… Harry and Cheryl had gone, Dahlia and Claudia returned to where they should,

And what can i say about me?, now my memory is wandering in Silent Hill...


	13. UFO Ending

Suddenly, everything were returning to normal, Claudia and Dalhia returned to where they should, there was time for Harry to leave, but he winked to Cheryl and a light took Harry, James, Travis, and Cheryl, then i saw the light and suddenly i was on the classroom 205 at UVM, the university where i study, classroom 205 was the classroom where the bicultural grade used to be and being here awakened my desire to be in that grade so i had to go to the other building of the University and talk with the director, then the immortal monster to bullets blocked my way and i entered to another classroom and the blackboard has the words "TU FUI EGO ERIS" then when i said that the monster disappeared, then i continue to the other building but in the prefecture i heard a noise and i went to check what is going on and a Closer was eating a dean, a pistol in the table was ideal to kill that monster then a key was stuck in the air machine and i use the control i found in the dean's corpse to turn it on and get the key, then i used the key to went out of the building and head to the other building but the way was blocked and i take an alternative route by the TV studio but i went there it was closed and i looked for the key in the gym and the nurses were doing aerobics and i didn't found anything.

Then i went to the soccer field and i saw an insane cancer in the goal and he started to speak in Japanese but i didn't understand anything but then he said that i have to score a goal to get the TV studio key then i take the ball and putted on the penalty kick spot and i scored the goal and i got the key, i quickly used the key to enter in the tv studio but while i went more inside the otherworld invaded the studio and the tv showed me dancing like a 5 year old, i was terrified and i got out quickly and all was normal outside, then i entered to the building and then to the director's office, but i was surprised when i saw that the director is an alien and my friends Daniel, Brescia, Karen, Salim where playing Yu Gi Oh with Mira, then i ask the director if i can be in bicultural grade and he said that i have to ask Harry, then Harry appeared and i asked him the same question i made to the director and he said: "Yeah, but it doesn't matter, let's go to the Heaven's Night" and then we all boarded the Harry's ship and when we were in our way to the heaven's night we were singing the Silent Hill song very happy.

When we arrived we saw a Missionary robbing a straight jacket but Cybil Bennet take him to the Toluca Prision then the Pyramid Head guards let us pass but the party didn't started, while the people arrive we played Super Smash Bros Brawl for a while and then i saw that Akira Yamaoka and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn will be playing here, and then all the people started to arrive, i got White Claudia with Michael Kauffman but Lisa Garland stole it from me, then the concert started and with it the Slam. I was so surprised when Mary McGlynn invited someone to sing You're Not Here and my friend Savannah Middleton got up in the stage and sang it, it was awesome to found her in the party.

After the concert finished i asked for an autograph but i didn't have a paper so i take a poster of the NASA from the wall and i reincorporated to the party, Walter and Henry seemed too drunk but they were good friends, then Travis and the Butcher were arm wrestling, Harry and James were crying because of the death of their wives, but they were glad when the show of Maria and Eileen with nurses ware executed, Laura and Josh got married, Elle Holloway fainted because of the alcohol and Alex took her to the Brookheaven Hospital and returned to the party, Wheeler didn't had money for the cover so he was outside, Douglas fought with Eddie and the Pyramid Heads kicked them out and Angela fell in love with me but i didn't loved her so i got away from her, Valtiel was the bartender but he didn't know how to serve a drink so i didn't drank there, then the both Pyramid Heads joined to the party, as a surprise to me, Rap battles were organized, Akira Yamaoka was the DJ and i couldn't miss the opportunity so i went there and Alex Sheperd was the challenger, in the exchange of words the audience kept screaming and my victory was evident, then i thought that nobody would dare to challenge me but Vincent got up in the stage, he started to attack me with his words and he said some punch lines several times but my improvisation left on the floor the Vincent's one.

Then the atmosphere began to change and Alessa started to walk to the audience every second was critical when she shows her eyes and an evil face she "I Just Lost The Game" all the persons present were mad because they lost then my friend Salim executed "Never Gonna Give Up" by Rick Astley and the people get more mad because of the Rick Roll, we didn't know how to let out all the rage and then the little Walter appeared crying and he said he was attacked by beliebers and reggaeton fans, then we took weapons from the aliens and we eliminated all the bad music all over the globe when we finished we were exhausted so i went to sleep and when i woke up the aliens gave me a ride to my school


End file.
